An Old Friend Brings New Troubles
by the-lone-wolf5862
Summary: Even after they defeat the Nogitsune, the pack is lost and empty. Allison's death had affected them all, and it was going to take time before they would be the same again. But when Jackson shows up, things turn upside down once again, getting crazier, busier and even adding some more romance. What will the team do when they learn he is in trouble? Will they help him, or leave him?
1. You've Missed A Lot

Scott and Stiles were sitting at the table in Scott's dining room eating frozen pizza. It was just the two of them; Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski were with Chris, helping him through his grieving. Isaac was god knows where. Lydia was at home, mourning too. Everyone was mourning. Allison was a constant in everyone's lives, and now that she was...gone, it made the group deflate. Even though they had defeated the Nogitsune, it feels like they didn't win anything at all. Scott and Stiles had barely spoken three words to each other. Scott felt empty, while Stiles felt guilty. After hours of silence, they just decided to eat, without really saying anything. Both were broken, even more than they were before.

A knock sounded on the door. Neither moved for a few seconds, before Stiles said he would get it. He slowly got up from the chair and walked to the door. He opened it to expect Isaac or Lydia, but he wasn't prepared for who was really at the door.

Stiles was stunned for a moment before he said "Jackson?"

Jackson, in all his cocky glory, gave Stiles a perfect smirk. "Stilinski, you look like crap" Jackson said as he walked in through the door. "As usual"

Stiles didn't respond, but said "What are you doing here?"

Jackson leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "London was fun, but I thought you guys must have been missing me, so I came back" Jackson shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"No, no" Stiles said. "What are you doing here, at Scott's house? Does Lydia know your back?"

At the mention of Lydia's name, Jackson's shoulders tensed and his smirk faded a little. He recovered quickly though. "No, I thought it would be a surprise for everyone." he said, avoiding the first question.

Jackson straightened up a little and cleared his throat. "Where's McCall?"

As if on cue, Scott walked in. "What's going-?" Scott cut himself off when he saw the smiling werewolf at the door. Scott's face portrayed one of shock and confusion. "Jackson?"

Jackson's smirk grew. He took his hands out of his pockets and lifted his arms up. "Why does no one look happy to see me?"

"A lot's happened since you left" Stiles said, already annoyed and irritated by Jackson's presence.

"I wasn't gone that long" Jackson said with a sneer. Stiles didn't say anything, but he gave Jackson a look that says you don't even know.

Scott did his best to put a smile on his face. "How've you been Jackson?"

Jackson seem'd to appreciate the question. "You know" Jackson said with a sideways smile. "Wolfy"

Scott smiled, and nodded his head like he understood.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows. "You look like crap to" he said to Scott. He looked back at Stiles to Scott again. "Why does everyone look like crap?"

Stiles patted his shoulder while walking into the living room. "Like I said" he said. "You've missed a lot."

Scott joined Stiles on the couch while Jackson sat down on the chair.

"What did I miss then?" Jackson questioned.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. Stiles rubbed his chin. "Well it all started when the summer after you left…

"So this...Nogitsune?" Jackson asked. Stiles and Scott nodded their heads. Jackson continued. "Was killing people in Stiles body?" Scott shook his head. "Not really killing as much as making...chaos" Scott clarified. Allison's lifeless body turned up in Scott's mind when he said that. There was death, Scott thought. He couldn't deny it, he just didn't know how Jackson would react about Allison's death. Did he already know? No, he didn't Scott had clarified. He would have said something.

After a minute of silence, Jackson shook his head, almost angry. "Well way to go Stilinski, you killed half the town" Jackson said with a sneer.

"Hey-" Scott cut in, but Stiles was already talking.

"Oh yeah? Well I think I know a certain person who was running around town paralyzing and killing people for his master. Like a little puppet" Stiles spat out the last word.

"Guys-"

"I was under influence, I couldn't control it" Jackson said just as snarkingly.

"And you think I could? I didn't choose it Jackson, it just happened. It was you who was just dying for the bite. You brought it to yourself"

"That's not why I wanted it"

"Then why Jackson? Why would you want that?" Stiles questioned.

Jackson didn't reply at first. Then he said "Super speed, amazing hearing, spectacular strength" he listed. He shrugged his shoulders. "What's not to like?"

"How about turning into a bloodthirsty werewolf once a month? Or how no matter where you go, you have to keep that secret with you everywhere? How you're always in some kind of trouble? How it could get your friends hurt, or even killed?" Stiles said, coming to a full-blown shout at the end. Jackson looked at Stiles with a look of shock and surprise, both because he didn't think Stiles had the guts to yell at him, and about what he said.

Jackson once again furrowed his eyebrows. "Did something happen while I was gone?" he asked.

"A lot of things happened" Stiles said not so gently.

"No, did something happen to someone? Is someone hurt? Is someone.."

_Ding-dong._

Scott wanted to roll his eyes. Why does everyone want to come to his house?

"I'll get it" Scott said, standing up and walking out of the tense room. He opened the door to see another person he did not expect seeing. Another person to make things much more complicated.

"Where's Stiles?" A crying Lydia asked. Her make-up was running and her lips were quivering. She only had on a pink sweater on over a green dress, and it was well under forty degrees out.

"Lydia I don't think this is the-" before Scott could finish Lydia was barging through the door.

"I know he's here" Lydia said. "Stiles! I had another nightmare. Stiles?" Lydia yelled up the stairs. She then walked into the living room.

"Stiles can I talk-" the words died on her lips when she saw the person sitting across from him. She gasped loudly and clutched her sweater tighter.

Jackson's eye widened in panic, mirroring Lydia's, who still had her mouth open, tears streaming down her cheeks. She closed her mouth and gulped loudly. "Jackson?"


	2. The Gray Eyed Nightmare

**Hi guys! Before I was so excited to upload the story I forgot to introduce myself. First off, I'm Savannah, and this is my Teen Wolf story.**

…**yeah that's about it. **

**All rights go to the amazing people who write, produce and direct this show. Please feel free to follow, favorite, and review *but mostly review* Here is chapter two!**

Once Stiles wrapped his mind of what was going on, he stood up and walked quickly over to Lydia, putting his hands on both of her arms and looking at Lydia's face. "Lydia? Lydia, what's wrong? What happened?" But Lydia wasn't looking at him, she was looking at her ex werewolf boyfriend as if he wasn't really wasn't there, but yet he was. Jackson, after regaining his composure, stood up abruptly and smoothed out his jeans. He cleared his throat. "Lydia" he said with a nod. His actions were much different from before and he seemed even tenser with Lydia here.

Lydia had still not regained her self, while Stiles was shaking her, trying to get her attention. Scott, who had finally, came back into the living room, stood between Jackson and Lydia and Stiles.

"I think a lot of things need to be explained" Scott said calmly. "But I don't think here is the right place to do it."

Scott's words had broken the trance Lydia was in, and she closed her mouth and straightened her back. Stiles put one of his hands down, keeping the other one rested on Lydia's shoulder.

"Where should we go?" Stiles asked.

"Get in the car" Scott said without answering. Scott tossed the Jeeps keys to Stiles, who barely caught them. At another time Jackson would have rolled his eyes and called him an idiot. But he was too curious about what he still didn't know, and how he was going to get Scott alone.

"Where are we going McCall?" Jackson asked.

Scott turned around while getting his jacket. "We're going to the vet" he said. "You guys drive, I'll meet you there."

"I am not getting in that pile of junk you call a car" Jackson said with distaste about Stiles old Jeep.

"Hey" Stiles said defensively. It was old and rusty, but Stiles loved that car.

"It's a nice car" Lydia said in a very quiet whisper, looking at the ground with a daydream expression.

She was quiet, but everyone heard her. Scott raised his eyebrows, while Stiles gave a tiny little smirk towards Jackson, who was looking at Lydia like she had grown two heads. Lydia looked up at him mid-stare, and Jackson relaxed his face, and then looked away.

"I'm not going with them" Jackson said.

"Fine" Scott said tiredly. "Then you're coming with me." he told him. "If you can handle it"

Jackson froze for a second before he walked past Stiles, who know had a protective arm over Lydia's back. Jackson clenched his jaw and wondered what the hell that was about.

"Fine" Jackson said. "Let's go"

The drive to the vet was a silent one. Lydia kept her head straight and looked out the windshield, while Stiles did his best at stealing worried glances at her. He was already upset and worried about how Lydia was going to take the news of Jackson being back, but how Lydia was already shaken up and crying when she got to Scott's house. Ever since Allison died, Lydia has been having vivid nightmares. About the Nogitsune, about Allison, about Aiden. Stiles did his very best on making her feel better and convincing her that everything would be okay, that he would help her through anything. She hardly ever kept her feelings from him now a days, but she hadn't breathed a word to him since she saw Jackson.

After Stiles thought about it, he asked Lydia what was up.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened, or are we going to forget how you ran into the house crying your eyes out?" Stiles said, in a gentle but stern voice. Lydia didn't acknowledge that she heard him, but quietly responded. "It's not important anymore"

Stiles clenched his jaw and squeezed the steering wheel. "It was important enough that you thought you needed to tell me" he said. He turned his head toward her. "So what was it?"

Lydia was quiet, looking out the window now. She sniffled her nose and rested her head back on to the seat. "Just forget about it"

Stiles, feeling quite angry and frustrated, slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, his face tight. The action made Lydia jump, and finally turn towards him with bewildered eyes. "What Stiles?" she asked.

Stiles brought one of his hands up and clenched it. His teeth were clenched and his face was pulled into a sneer. "God, Lydia, after so long of you ignoring me and not even acknowledging me, it was almost a surreal moment when you started coming to me when you had a problem." he said sharply. "I mean at first you only needed me when it came to all the supernatural drama, but then you actually started talking to me because you wanted to, not because it was your last choice. But now you won't even give me a damn glance in my direction and I just-" he took a big sigh and lowered his voice. "I just don't want that to slip back in place." He turned back towards Lydia, who had a confused look on her face like he wasn't clarifying enough. Stiles sighed again. "I don't want you to go back to ignoring me again" he said, his voice sounding worried and upset. For a second Lydia didn't know what to do, so she put her hand on Stiles', who had rested it on the space between them. The action made Stiles give a little huff, but he didn't say anything. He wanted Lydia to say something.

After a minute or so, Lydia sighed also. "Look Stiles it isn't you, it's me" Lydia said gently. Her choice of words made Stiles look at her as if saying _really, that's how you're gonna play this?_

Lydia understood the look and continued. "As cliché as it sounds it's true. I just...I don't know what to do right now" she said with a sad voice. Stiles looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

After that they didn't say much. Lydia's hand was still on Stiles', and neither of them really wanted to move it. It was comforting, it was like the action said to the both of them _you're not alone, I'm here for you._

Stiles still didn't want to drop it though. "Can you at least tell me what happened though?"

Lydia fought to roll her eyes, but just let out a long, stressed breath. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Stiles, they were gone for a few nights and then...tonight's was the worst...and it just made me freak. It was just so real Stiles, it was so real…" Stiles rubbed her hand to assure her she could stop, but Lydia kept going. "I was alone in the woods, how it usually starts, but it was different. I couldn't talk, I couldn't scream, but everything was just so loud, and then…"

Stiles nodded his head. "And then?"

Lydia continued. "I saw these eyes and-"

"What color were the eyes?" Stiles interrupted.

"Gray" Lydia said.

"Gray?" Stiles repeated. Lydia nodded her head. "That's what I couldn't get, at first I thought it was a werewolf but then I thought, what kind of werewolf had gray eyes?" Lydia questioned.

Stiles thought for a moment. "Did you ever think that maybe it was just a regular, non-changing wolf?" Stiles asked. But Lydia immediately shook her head. "No, there was something about it. It had the feeling of the supernatural, but it was something different from the werewolves, almost-"

"Almost what?"

Lydia looked at Stiles with wide eyes. "Almost something different entirely."

Lydia looked at Stiles who was silent, thinking quietly. After a moment of silence, all Stiles could say was "Well shit."

Lydia couldn't have put it better herself. But she wasn't finished. "But there's more-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of Stiles' phone, which he picked up with the hand that was previously in Lydia's. He saw that it was Scott and picked it up.

"What's up?" Stiles said into the phone.

"Hurry" a voice that wasn't Scott's, but Jacksons. "Scott's hurt."

**Oh no, what happened to out lovable wolfy Scott?! How do you like this so far? What do you thinks going to happen? Also, what do you think about Lydia's dream? What do you ship, Stydia or Jackson x Lydia? *do they have a ship name?* Anyways, SO many questions, so you might as well tell me all your answers in the review. **

**Follow, favorite and review and chapters will come faster!**


	3. I Could Have Told You That

**Hello people of earth! Five pages this time, I hope you like it! Spring break it over for me today, and I am is sick as a dog…so that's fun!**

**Jackson: You know you gotta do it.**  
**Me: Do what?**  
**Stiles: The disclaimer.**  
**Me: But everything is mine, MINE, MINE, MINE!**  
**Jackson:…**  
**Stiles:…**  
**Me: all rights go to the people who write, direct and produce the show…**  
**Jackson and Stiles: *looks at me accusingly***  
**Me: AND NOT ME!**

**Enjoy!**

Scott had to admit, Jackson was fast. Scott didn't struggle to keep up with him, but Scott thought he would have to slow it down for him a little, but they were pretty much at the same pace. Scott did find it weird seeing Jackson as a werewolf. He usually knew him as two things, one, the cocky, ignorant jerk he was and still is, or his previous transformations as the kanima. But this Jackson was new.

His eyes, neither red nor yellow, were blue, the same as Derek's and the twin's eyes. Scott knew it was because of the killing he did when he was the kanima, but it was strange to think that Jackson was a murderer. He had killed plenty of people, all under influence though.

They were almost to the vet when Scott heard a howl. He stopped, making Jackson stop too.

"What was that?" Scott asked, but actually thinking who that was. Jackson looked like he was about to say something, but he had a look bewildered look on his face when he looked at Scott.

"What?" Scott asked, confused by what Jackson was looking at.

Jackson, almost in a shocked awe, said "Your, your eyes" he said. "They're red"

Scott gave out a sigh, because he thought something was really wrong.

"I know" Scott said confidently. "I'm an alpha now"

Jackson's werewolf form turned back into his regular self, and Scott did that same.

Scott stood up on his legs, like how Jackson already was, who was still looking at Scott funny.

Jackson pointed an accusing finger at Scott. "Did you kill Derek?" Jackson asked, confused how Scott was an alpha now.

Scott immediately shook his head. "No, no, no" Scott said. "I'm a true alpha." Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"Look" Scott said sharply. "I'll explain everything once we get-"

He was interrupted by yet another howl, this one louder than before. But Scott furrowed his eyebrows, using his werewolf hearing to try to see where it came from.

"What was that?" Scott asked again.

Jackson shrugged like it didn't matter. "It's probably just another werewolf. Why does it matter?"

Scott shook his head. The howl, unlike werewolf howls, wasn't low and loud, but more of a high howl, and a lot louder. Scott might have mistaken it for a regular wolf, if it didn't seem so...strange.

"Look McCall, if you want to do this then-"

All of a sudden, a great big creature leaped on to Scott. Scott had no time to react before it bit Scott's shoulder. Scott screamed in pain as its sharp teeth sank down into his flesh. Jackson, finally recovering from the surprise, leapt on the wolf and crashed into it and started wrestling it on the ground. The creature however, didn't fight or hurt Jackson, even as Jackson was clawing it. After Jackson accidentally loosened his hold, the creature sprang off and ran deeper into the woods.

Scott's shoulder was bleeding and the pain was blinding him from everything else. He could faintly hear Jackson repeating his name over and over, him shaking him to remain conscious. The last thing Scott remembered was Jackson taking out his phone to call someone, before he passed out.

Scott woke up to blindness. Everything was bright, and he vaguely heard someone calling his name. He blinked several times to see clearly. When he could finally tell what he was looking at, he saw the face of Deaton right above his.

"Deaton" Scott said in a rough whisper. He looked around to see that they were finally in the vet, with Jackson leaning on an unoccupied table, chewing on his nails looking over at Stiles and Lydia, who were talking in hushed whispers.

"Scott" Stiles said when he realized his best friend was awake. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Scott was lying down on one of the tables, his shirt off revealing his white wife beater.

"How-how did I get here?" Scott asked, only remembering him being attacked in the woods.

"Jackson called us and told us where you guys were, we drove over and picked you guys up. What happened?" Lydia said. Scott shook his head in confusion. "I have no idea" he said.

"What attacked you Scott?" Deaton asked. Again, Scott shook his head. "I don't know I never got a good look at it, with it trying to maul me and all" Scott said. Deaton nodded in understanding. He then looked over to Jackson, who was nearing staring off into space in deep thought.

"Jackson?" Deaton asked. Jackson looked up with wide eyes. "Huh?" Jackson asked.

"Did you see what attacked Scott?" he asked calmly. Jackson put his arms down and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I did" Jackson said distractingly.

"Well what was it?" Stiles said annoyed.

Jackson took a minute to think about his answer before he said "a wolf."

Stiles gave him a look that said _really wanna do this now dude?_ "A werewolf?" Deaton asked a hand on his chin and the other one in the air. Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know" he said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're a werewolf Jackson, you should know if you see another werewolf or not" Stiles said, once again annoyed and frustrated with Jackson. Jackson raised his hands in defense.

"I don't know Stiles, I was too busy trying to save McCall's ass over there to get a good look at what I was fighting!" Jackson yelled at Stiles.

"Were you fighting blind Jackson? What did it look like?" Stiles yelled back.

"I-I don't know, it was dark" Jackson said for a lame excuse.

Stiles, once again gave him his famous _are you kidding me?_ looks while waving his hands in frustration.

"It was dark? Have you forgotten you are a werewolf Jackson, you should be able to see in the damn dark!"

"Stilinski I would watch your-"

"What color were the eyes?"

Stiles and Jacksons yelling match was interrupted by Lydia, saying her first question to Jackson since she had seen him.

Jackson was surprised at the question. "What?" he asked Lydia.

"Did you see what color the eyes were? Red, yellow, blue-"

"Gray"

Lydia's mouth dropped a little and she crossed her arms around her chest.

"What did you say?" Lydia asked Jackson worriedly.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders with a weird look on his face. "I-I can't remember anything else, except its eyes. They were a cloudy gray" Jackson said. He looked back at Lydia. "How did you know that I knew that?"

"I didn't, I just asked"

"Why?" Jackson asked back.

"It might mean something"

"Mean what? Since when are you an expert on all things werewolf?" Jackson asked sharply.

"I'm not just that teenage girl you dumped last year Jackson" Lydia said back just as sharply. Jackson, who had an odd reaction to her statement, quickly straightened up and walked up to Lydia until they were only inches apart.

"You're not human anymore, are you?" Jackson asked Lydia. Lydia looked him steady in the eyes, and then snuck a glance at Stiles, who was looking at Lydia intently. Deaton stepped back; letting the three talks about what they thought was happening. Scott was still on the table, drifting in and out of consciousness, only hearing snippets of the conversation.

Lydia, after having a silent conversation with Stiles, looked back at Jackson. "I'm a banshee" Lydia clarified.

"You're a what?" Jackson asked, confused on what she meant.

"I basically can tell when things are gonna happen, when something big happens...when someone is gonna die...if someone is in trouble, where there is going to be trouble. And-" Lydia glanced at Stiles again, who got the hint and summed up with a few words. "She's a screamer."

Jackson, who had crossed his arms, raised his eyebrows with what was a little amusement in his eyes.

"Well" Jackson said. "I could have told you that"

Stiles grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her to him so she wasn't as close to Jackson. Lydia was giving Jackson the death glare, while Jackson had a very tiny smirk on his face.

Deaton, finally looking away from the bickering teenagers, looked back over to Scott, who was unconscious again. He walked over and lightly patted his face.

"Scott. Scott?" Deaton asked.

"Why isn't he healing?" Stiles asked his hand still in hold of Lydia's arm.

Deaton shook his head. "Whatever it was that attacked him, it was poisonous to him. It might take a while for him to heal correctly" Deaton said.

"What could possibly do this to him? Could it actually be a wolf?"

Deaton again, shook his head, saying he didn't have any answers. "If it was in fact a wolf, it's something powerful and strong, and like most things you kids end up dealing with" Deaton said. "Deadly."

It was quiet for a moment, before Lydia stepped forward from Stiles grip.

"I need to tell all of you something" Lydia said.

"Yeah" Jackson said. "So do I"

Deaton, while checking up Scott's injuries, nodded his head. "Okay" he said. "I guess its story time then"

**Oh! Here's a little sneak peek for next chapter!**

Jackson was rubbing his hands together, looking up at everyone who was looking at him with horrified expressions.

"What is it? Why is it here?" Lydia asked.

Jackson shook his head. "I don't know"

Stiles shook his head too. "What do they call it?"

Jackson looked up from the floor. "A She-Wolf"

**Ohhhhhhh, doesn't that sound fun. So what do you think? Did you like that Jydia convo? *I have been informed that it is, in fact, called Jydia* What's up with Scott, will he be okay? What is behind the gray eyes, and what the hell is a 'She-Wolf?'**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW FOR WARM HUGS AND KISSES!**

**CHECK OUT MY FROZEN ONE SHOT "AT LAST AT PEACE"!**


End file.
